1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child's Teeter Totter bouncing toy.
2. Summary of the Invention
The child's Teeter Totter of the present invention includes a generally U-shaped base frame member rigidly connected to an upright inverted generally U-shaped frame member and having a seat board pivotally supported at one end in the upright frame member. Springs extend from the upper portion of the upright frame member to adjustably selected attaching positions on the seat board for varying the weight capacity of the Teeter Totter for children of varying weights.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a Teeter Totter for the amusement of children.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.